


Raijinshu Dating

by FairyTailShips



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTailShips/pseuds/FairyTailShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraxus, Elfgreen and Bixanna go on a double-date. (Triple-date?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raijinshu Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is terrible. This is my first work and I didn't get to edit it. Feedback is welcomed.

As soon as I enter the guild hall I see the Thunder Legion. I sit next to the dorks and hear they are talking about dating. "Suddenly this concerns you?"  
Evergreen stops mid-sentence. Bickslow responds, "We were planning a double date."  
"With who?" I question.  
"All of us, of course." Evergreen says as she rolls her eyes.  
"I plan on going with Lisanna." Bickslow States. "And Ever is going with Elfman."  
"Shut up!" Evergreen yells.  
What have I gotten myself into? "Who do you want to go with Freed?"  
He immediately blushes and turns red. He kind of looks cute when flustered. I push the thought out of my head.  
"I-I want to go with you!" He blurts then hides behind his arms.  
"Freed." He looks up, eyes welling with tears. I gently grab his chin and pull him into a kiss. I vaguely hear Evergreen and Bickslow high-five. Nothing but his soft lips and warm breath matters right now. I don't care. This just feels right. I pull away and look at him. "Of course I will go with you."  
“We were planning on going into town tomorrow afternoon.” Ever says.  
“Sounds like a plan.” I say as I put my arm around Freed.  
The next day I contemplate wearing my regular outfit or getting a little dressy. I decide to wear my normal outfit, after all this was a casual event. Nervously I head to the center of town. Wait, why am I nervous? I spot the dorks waiting,  
Freed exclaims, “I was afraid you wouldn’t come!”  
“I’ll try not to disappoint my new boyfriend.” I’ve never had a boyfriend, the only other person I've dated was Mira.  
Freed beamed.  
“Double-dates are freaking manly!” Elfman yelled.  
“I think we should start walking around.” Lisanna said.  
After hours of walking and looking in shop windows we end up at an ice cream shop. Bickslow gets ice cream on Lisanna’s cheek and licks it off, triggering Elfman.  
“That's my little sister!” Elfman yells.  
“Calm down!” Evergreen says obviously annoyed.  
Freed and I look at each other and burst out into laughter. The fighting stops and everyone looks at us.  
Freed explains, “The fact that we were calmly sharing ice cream while you were fighting made us laugh. Maybe it's time for us to to head home.”  
Everyone nods in agreement. I escort my green-haired wizard home. I ask if I can stay for a bit and he obliges. We sit down on his couch and passionately kiss. Then I stare into his beautiful eyes until he drifts off to sleep. I wrap my arms around him and fall asleep.


End file.
